Sadist (The Evil Within)
Sasist is an minor antagonist in the survival-horrror game, The Evil Within ''and it's DLC, ''The Executioner and briefly appear in The Evil Within 2. He is one of the most common enemy types encountered in the game and the first antagonist the player encounters. A creature who is rage-ridden and completely murderous, the Sadist is a butcher in every sense of the word. His in-game description even describes him as "murderousness personified". The first Sadist Sebastian encounters charges at him with his chainsaw and occasionally this will be a one-hit kill. However, it is possible to survive an attack from the Sadist that does light damage. Near the final chapters he is an RPG but switches back to the chainsaw when this is ineffective. He has three primary attacks to kill the player: * He will grab Sebastian by the hand and sever his arm, as he bleeds on the ground the Sadist decapitates him with a meat cleaver. * He brings his chainsaw to Sebastian's head, despite his efforts to resist they are futile and the Sadist decapitates. * The Sadist charges at Sebastian from behind and violently rams his chainsaw through his back. biography The Evil Within After being knocked out by Ruvik, Sebastian Castellanos wakes up in an underground section of Beacon Mental Hospital. He is hanged upwards with numerous corpses as the Sadist hacks away at the upper torso of one of his victims. Sebastian frees himself, takes the Sadist's keys and attempts to escape though he alerts him by activating a tripwire. He chases Sebastian through a corridor and wounds his leg; instead of killing him himself he activates the meat pulveriser and locks him in to die, however, he escapes and falls into a vat of blood (presumably of the Sadist's victims). Despite escaping him for a short while, the Sadist encounters Sebastian again though he is able to hide in a locker to avoid him. He begins hunting for Sebastian in a hospital block and despite his limp from the attack earlier, he is able to avoid his pursuer. Just as he sees an elevator to his escape, the Sadist recontinues his hunt but Sesbatian enters just in time and escapes the Sadist's den. Whilst trying to escape a village full of Haunted, Sebastian needs a chainsaw to open a gate. Fortunately the Sadist is chained up in a barn, however he escapes and begins hunting Sebastian throughout the town. However, this time he is armed and able to fight back. When he kills him, the Sadist turns into a mass of blood globules that appear near the door Sebastian was trying to enter with Ruvik nearby before disappearing. Just after Joseph and Castellanos defeat all the Haunted near a castle area, the Sadist appears again whwn two are locked in an enclosed arena-like area just outside the tower they were trying to enter. Despite the smaller space, they once again defeat the Sadist. The Sadist appears again in Ruvik's distorted view of Beacon Mental Hospital. This time he is equipped with an RPG and fires at the player repeatedly. When this is ineffective, he switches back to his chainsaw and charges at Sebastian yet again though this is still ineffective and he is defeated. During his final battle with the Amalgam and Ruvik, the corpse of a deceased Sadist falls near Sebastian with an RPG which he is able to grab and use before the Sadist falls, never to be seen for he rest of the game. The Evil Within: The Executioner Labeled as subject CB-212 in STEM reports, the Sadist was a convicted murderer connected to the STEM system. Like the Keeper, his objective was to destroy all other STEM test subjects in order to escape. While killing various Haunted, he encountered The Keeper's Daughter, who initially thought the Sadist was a good person because he too was killing the monsters. However, when she tried to assist Sadist in helping collect memory tokens, he grew angry. Fearing for her life, she fled from him without his noticing. In order to halt STEM's influence over his daughter and get out, the Keeper was instructed to kill Sadist to advance, confronting Sadist in the Victoriano family's barn. He is slower than the Keeper, but is capable of inflicting considerable damage and can block the Keeper's hammer attacks with his chainsaw. Though he appears powerful, if the player can temporarily immobilize Sadist with a barbed wire trap, it is easy to deal heavy damage while he is incapacitated. This unlocks the Sadist's chainsaw as a weapon that can be used by the player, available for purchase in the upgrade store. Sadist is also the first boss to be encountered in the DLC. A separate Sadist, known as the RPG Sadist, is the fifth enemy boss in The Executioner. Though its appearance is exactly the same as the Sadist (aside from weapon choice), it is called Subject CB-205 and was listed as an ex-soldier in the real world. Upon defeat, its RPG is unlocked and available to buy in the upgrade store. The rockets from the RPG can deal massive damage if the Keeper does not dodge in time; however, they are relatively easy to evade and the Keeper has the advantage should he get close enough for melee attacks. The player should be careful when repeatedly attacking RPG Sadist with the hammer, because the RPG Sadist can swing the launcher around and knock the Keeper off its feet if it stays too close. It may also switch weapons, taking up a chainsaw against the Keeper. The Evil Within 2 The Sadist briefly returns in The Evil Within 2 during the boss fight with Theodore Wallace, who uses Sebastian's memories of STEM to torment him. Sebastian finds himself back in Beacon, in the same hallway he originally fled through. After the Sadist toys with him briefly, Sebastian finally faces down his fears of STEM and has finally had enough of being toyed with and being afraid. He kicks a gurney into the Sadist, which gives Sebastian an opportunity to get behind the Sadist and stab him in the neck with his knife and use his own chainsaw to nearly bisect him. Trivia * In ''Chapter 1: An Emergency Call, ''it is possible for the player to kill the Sadist by stealth attacking him 16 times then hiding in the locker. However given how time-consuming and damgerous this is, it's best to run and avoid. Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Game Bosses Category:Barbarian Category:Stalkers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:The Evil Within Villains Category:Cannibals